The present invention generally relates to a new protector for apertures or openings in studs or panels. More specifically, the present disclosure is to a single piece, cathedral shaped, plastic device which is flexible and is designed so it can be easily attached to an apertured stud made of steel or the like.
There are presently generally known various protective devices but they all present various inconveniences and setbacks which are overcome by the simple and inexpensive device disclosed herein.
Illustrative prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,057,001 which discloses a Strain Relief Grommet. The grommet is attached to an apertured panel by inserting a shank portion into the panel aperture and engaging the backside of the panel by shoulders on the shank portion. At least one of the shoulders which engages the backside of the panel is on a flexible finger which is collapsed and then expanded as the shank portion is inserted into the panel aperture. Another prior patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,289,924 discloses a hard plastic grommet made of two hard plastic shells which are arranged around a bundle of cables and which must additionally be injected with a sealant. Finally, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,537, is disclosed a clip device for being removably secured to a marginal edge portion of a sheet of flexible material. Unlike the above devices, the present device is a single, easily molded piece, which can be attached to a panel aperture without the use of sealants or other costly attaching means.